


A Picture of Many Words

by Midnightfoxgirl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9929852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightfoxgirl/pseuds/Midnightfoxgirl
Summary: Basically, Papyrus has a crush on some mysterious monster girl in a picture and is trying to figure out who she is, while Sans seems to be slowly getting jealous.





	1. Chapter 1

When Sans was cleaning up after his special Taco Surprise dinner, without having his brother to share it with, again, he never thought he would foresee his brother bursting through the front door calling out for him

 

“Bro!”

 

Jumping at the sudden entrance, Blue hurried over to the connecting entrance to the living room seeing Papyrus wobbly scanning the room as his eyes fell upon him.

 

“Ah! There you are Bro!” Papyrus followed as he stumbled over to Sans kneeling down to his level.

 

“Papyrus, what in stars are you shouting about? and-“ Sans smells a horribly sweet smell of donuts and honey “you’ve been at Muffets haven’t you” Sans questioned.

 

“Nyehehe ah bro you know me too well hehe, but that isn’t what i want to tell you” Papyrus placed his right hand on sans shoulder

 

“I’ve got a question for ya hehe” Papyrus had the most pleasant of smiles on his face, Sans hadn’t seen him with happy in quite some time and he didn’t want to ruin such a moment. Sans sighed a relief and looked at him with an honest and slightly curious look.

 

“What is it papy?”

 

Papyrus snickered as he shuffled through his pocket hoodie, pulling out what seemed to be a piece of paper.

 

“Have you seen this person before?” Papyrus asked holding a photograph in front of Sans’ face.

 

In the photograph, there was a girl, that looked rather small standing next to a bookshelf. Wearing what seemed to be a short fluffy skirt laced in white and sky blue snow patterns similar to what Undyne said was a lolita style dress as she had white long hair that had a distinct blue bow tied at the side of her head. She was holding an umbrella up to the side, almost like she had turned to see who was calling out to her. What was more curious about the girl was that she had bright blue starry eyes, that nearly screamed cutey at the look of her.

 

But that wasn’t the response Sans was giving the girl in the picture, instead, his face was groomed over and looking sick-like as he examined the picture.

 

“where?” Sans mumbled

 

Papyrus, being the drunk that he was, now didn’t hear what Sans was mumbling and continued to ramble off.

 

“Isn’t she a cutey? I found the photo on the way back from Muffets! I never thought that -“

 

To Sans, the words went right through him as he grabbed his wrist writing it as his normally pretty blue eye sockets had gone cold and empty. But not for long did his face looked that way, for Papyrus was able to shake him, antenatally as he stated.

 

“I think I might be in love”

 

To Sans surprise, those few words seemed to cut right through him, while also making him feel weird elsewhere. Sans finally looked at Papyrus with a response to his current situation.

 

“Paps, you’ve been at Muffet’s?”

 

With a sense of dread, Papyrus went silently sat up, as he almost robotically walked away.

 

“ah, uh, I … I don’t know what your talking about”

 

He was avoiding Sans at this point trying to escape his coming lecture on going to Muffet’s while Sans was making his specialty tacos.

 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Sans said, jumping to get in front of Papyrus before reaching the stairs.

 

“You know I was making my specialty tacos tonight, since Alphys canceled my training session, I thought that I would train from home and-”

 

Papyrus was obviously not listening to his lecture especially since this wasn’t the first time he had been lectured on this subject before. Trying to think of a way out of his lecture, Papyrus dawned an idea. With his face looking in surprise, Sans noticed and gave a questioning look as his rambling became a slow mumble that went to a stop, but to a -

“What are you looking at Papy?”

All Papyrus did was lift his nose in the direction of Sans. Confused, Sans turned around to look behind himself, to see nothing out of the ordinary. It was the stairway up to both Papyrus’ and Sans’ room, having several picture frames hanging on the wall. Sans looked back to where Papyrus was, only to see no Papyrus, but the leftover magic dusting of where he was.

“Ah! PAPY! No teleporting while in the house!!” Sans shouted up in the direction of Papyrus’ room. Though it was low Papyrus chuckled having lit up a cigarette as he nonchalantly walked over to his mattress, of a bed, and lay there. Dragging out a couple puffs, Papyrus pulled out the photograph, staring at the beauty that was there. Papyrus’ soul never fluttered for someone like this, though his soul had fluttered once or twice for his brother Sans, having been there for him the most, feelings had started to accumulate towards him, but…. Feelings like this, to a picture no less, it made his soul feel like it would dust at any moment. Unrealizing that even his body was getting turned on by a picture. Papyrus' body was slowly becoming heated and a slight bulge was accumulating as he rubbed his phalanges over his sacrum. The counseling fabric being the only thing separating the touch between his hand and his manifesting cock.

 

"Stars.... I .... need to know.... "

 

Papyrus' breath was hitching slightly as he panted continuing to rub himself, staring into the picture, engraving every little crevice and spec that was in the picture. Papyrus imagined that the girl would probably have the personality of a child, looking at how small of a frame the girl was compared to the bookshelves in the background. Though the girl also gave off a vibe of someone who was caring and sweet and oh, how sweet must she taste, papyrus thought to himself. She looked so pure and innocent, making papyrus want to tease ever so much, wanting to know what kinds of expressions she could make with the puns he came up with. And ... and...  papyrus close his phalanges had freed his cock at some point from the restraining pants, illuminating the room with a orange hue to the already dark maroon bedroom.

 

"Oh, fuck"

 

Papyrus was at this point thrusting his hips into his own hand, closing his eyes as he placed the picture on his face mentally hoping to imagine a sweet smell emanating of the photos as he slowly climaxed. Low moans were muffled by the photo as his soul throbbed within his rib cage and his hips twitched upward in the air with his cock spewing magic on him and the little frantic on his bed.  Breathing heavily and slowly easing back into the bed, the calling of sleep was resonating within him as his body wanted to drift into slumber. Though slowly sitting up, papyrus looked over the mess he had made, groaning at the realization that he would have to clean this up. Though for the moment he just grabbed a random sock being about his room and wiped what mess could before through the dirtied sock into his small vortex of mishap.

Sighing, "I'm tired of this shit" flopping backward, papyrus held the photo up to his face again before placing the photo back into his hoodie as he fell into slumber, still thinking of what kind of girl was in the photo. Though that would be for another for to think about sleep was now priority one in his book of to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Sleeping had been Papyrus' trope for as long as Sans had been, quote alive, making it nearly impossible for him to have him do anything around the house no less his job. Though that didn't bother him all the time, Sans was always on the move so when it came to stopping and smelling the echo flowers, Sans found it nerve racking knowing that his brother was in love with someone else, though he didn't know why. Sans knew the girl, sadly, but he couldn't muster up the courage to tell papyrus. He didn't want his own brother .... to misunderstand him when he introduced ... her, but Sans needed to talk to his brother. Papyrus had been asking around Snowdin if anybody knew who the girl was, of course, no one knew, occasionally some would say they remember seeing her once but not since then. It had made Papyrus frantic and worried, he really, and obviously, wanted to see this girl and meet her. But one problem came up again, how would Sans introduce each other. It bugged sans like crazy until an idea came to mind, take the photo in his sleep. Which had brought up to the very moment.

Papyrus was home, laying on the coach before Sans again, probably going to say it was another break. But lecturing him again was not the task at hand, he needs to grab the picture and hide it, or rip it, or burn it, anything but just away from Papyrus. Slowly Sans crept up to Papyrus, making sure that nothing could make a noise around him. He remembered that Papyrus always kept the picture in the pocket of his hoodie and as Sans was reaching out to venture into the pocket, Papyrus shuffled and moaned slightly, turning his body onto his side as Sans frantically moved away to avoid being caught. Sans had stiffened for a sec, even holding his breath in an attempt to make sure Papyrus was still sleeping. Slowly Papyrus' ribcage moved up and down, signaling to Sans that he could relax. 

"Oh, stars that scared me" Sans thought to himself. 

He shook his head ensuring that he could move forward with his plan, while also calming his nerves. Though before sans moved, he noticed Papy was holding, no, more like clutching something in his hands.

As Sans moved closer, he realized it was a price of paper, more specifically, the photo of the girl.

"There it is!" Sans shouted in his head, slowly inching his way over to his brother. 

It was now or never that Sans grabbed that stupid piece of paper and rid papyrus of all his worry. Sans had grabbed the corner of the picture, slowly pulling it upwards and away from Papyrus' face. Making sure that if he did yank the picture out of his hands, he didn't leave and after effect of the momentum hitting his face. With that, Sans had nearly pulled all of the pictures out of his hands by this point, sweat was dripping from his skull, almost making it seem like this were a do or die scenario. Sadly, at the last few tugs, Papyrus' tightened his grip and Sans could pull the rest out. 

"Oh for the love of stars!" Sans was losing his patience, he needed to get this over with but didn’t know how. Sans let go of the picture crosses his arms and sighing trying to think of a way to get rid of the photo. 

Thinking for a bit, it dawned on Sans to just ask. Ask for the photo instead of trying to steal it. Though the likelihood of Papyrus willingly giving the photo was low, he could still, Sans sneaking abilities weren’t very, so this was his only other choice.

~~~~An hour/ two later~~~~

Papyrus had finally woken up, stuffing the photo back into pockets as he stretched and walked to the kitchen, smelling taco spices and freshly cut vegetables through his nasal cavities. And to no surprise, Sans was cooking his specialty tacos, moving around from chopping and combine the vegetables in mixing the taco meat so it wouldn’t burn. Papyrus walked in pulling out a seat as he sat there watching Sans juggled around, before breaking the clattering sounds of silence.

“you seem to have a lot of energy after today’s patrol, anything new?”

Sans continued to focus on his cooking as he spoke to Papyrus.

“Oh nothing, stars I wouldn’t be making tacos if I had found a human, I’d be making granda special tacos if that were the case,” He says waving the spatula around in excitement, “but that’s not the case, I’m just making tacos a little different than usual”

“Oh really? well I can’t wait to try them” 

Moving around some and finally taking the meat of the burner to set, sans turned to Papyrus directly not breaking eye contact.

“Papyrus I have a request of you”

A little caught off guard by the sudden formality, Papyrus gave sans a confused look as he complied.

“Yeah, bro? what’s up?”

“the photo that you carry with you…. may I have it?”

Papyrus sat back in his seat, stuffing his hand into his pocket, somehow…. feeling attacked.

“why” Papyrus breathed out, giving a sense of dread.

“Papyrus… please…. I just…. I need to”

“Tell my why?” papyrus retorted.

Flinching backward Sans became worried and scared realizing that his theorizing had become factual. He had become attached to …. the girl in the picture and he needs to think of a way calm at this point. Thinking on it maybe...

“I-I wanted to return the picture!” Sans spurted out.

“huh?”

“Y-y-yeah! The picture belonged to- stars....” with last thought being a trail of mumbles, the words were slurred together as Sans was making everything up at this point.

“Stars? Her name is Stars?” with a light chuckle Papyrus pulled the photo out and looked at 

“Stars is a fitting name”

With such an unexacting response, (mind that no one was expecting a there to be a name for this girl) all Sans could do was try and think of a way out before the food went cold, or before sans turned to dust in fear of what may happen, either option was still a horrible means to an end.

“do you know where they live?” Papyrus asked looking up at Sans finally, with one of the most sincere of looks sans had ever seen on his bros face.

"Uh... uh... yeah..." sans mind wasn't really processing the question more of, trying to figure out how long this lie may go. Sans didn't know the girl, well not to what papyrus thought, but he also couldn't figure out how to fix what he couldn't fix himself.

"Co... could you introduce me them? Or... tell me where she lives" Papyrus was just lighting up. 

Sans had seen his brother this happy in a long time and... and didn't want to rain down his parade saying that she didn't exist. Giving Papyrus such an awkward and joyous grin sans complied.

"Of course, brother! I, the magnificent sans am going to introduce you to this - uh- Stars! After all, if I'm going to be the most popular skeleton in all of the underground I must know every person that lives in the underground! Mwehe!" With that sans laughs, having has fists perched on his hips, hoping to mask his nervousness. Though his laugh seemed to have worked as papyrus had begun to chuckle himself "thanks, bro! You really are the coolest"

After they're chuckles, sans dished out the semi-burnt taco meal and finished cleaning up with a pleased Papyrus and a scared sans.

Though after papyrus had left the kitchen room and had confirmed that he had entered his room by hearing the bedroom door close, he placed the last plate in the drying rack and sighed. " how in the stars am I going to have Papy meet a person that doesn't exist? This isn't going to end well" frowning as he left the kitchen room, he flicked the lights off to contemplate his next move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry to say... but I don't know if I'll continue this story... I'll try and work on it... but please don't have high hopes... I'm sorry.


End file.
